happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Fox of Tolerance
"Flying Fox of Tolerance" is a Specy Spooktacular VII episode. This episode is divided into two parts. Plot Part 1 The episode starts with Willia walking alone in a small forest area at night. Suddenly, Solaris appears before Willia's eyes, who then quicky turns Willia into a flying fox with her dice stick. Before Willia could catch Solaris for that, Solaris suddenly disappears in a burst of purple smoke. Willia sees that she is no longer a fox, and she is now a flying fox instead. She ends up crying. She then flaps her new wings, still sad. Eventually, it makes her go up and fly a bit. Then she tries it again and it makes her stay in the air. This makes Willia happy because she has found a benefit of being a flying fox, which is, of course, flying. Willia then flies away with her wings, smiling. Eventually, she perches herself on a tree and attempts to sleep there like a bat. It works. This makes Willia even more happy as she falls fully asleep. At the next morning, Willia has woken up from her sleep and decides to go visit The Treeless Sisters's house. She knocks the door. Water Flower and Beava respond to the knock. However, when they open the door, they think that the flying fox is not their sister, Willia. Instead, they think it is a monster. They scream as they close the door, leaving Willia outside. Willia then tries to knock the door again and tell them that she is not a monster. But there is no response. So Willia, despite her new form's benefits, becomes sad once again. Willia has to seek help from someone who might have a way to turn her back into her original from. On her way, she is flirted by Disco Bear. She does not accept him, but he keeps flirting with her. Eventually, Willia finds a way to deal with him by using her fangs to fight back. She bites him on the shoulder. Disco Bear screams as he tries to fight back, but Willia bites him even harder. She then ends up biting him on the head, killing him. After killing Disco Bear, Willia leaves. The next scene shows Willia coming to Paws's house for help. She knocks on Paws's front door several times. Paws responds to the knocks by opening the door. Willia asks if Paws can help her turn back into her original from. But Paws refuses to help her, as she laughs at her instead and closes the door. Willia tries to knock the door again, but this time she receives no response. So, she leaves. Several hours later, during one rainy night, Willia is still desperately seeking help. Suddenly, she encounters Solaris again, and she decides to ask Solaris to turn her back into her normal form. However, Solaris is angry, somehow learned that her plan to turn Willia into a flying fox does not work very well. So instead of helping Willia, Solaris shoots a beam from her dice stick that hypnotizes Willia, turning her ferocious, with her eye color turning purple. Willia then flies away. Solaris becomes happy and smiles. Part 2 The next day, Ace is seen flying his plane in the sky. Suddenly, the ferocious flying fox, Willia, engages and quickly flies by his plane. Willia then uses her fangs to bite Ace's head, thus killing him and making him lose control of his plane. Willia flies away, while Ace's plane crashes to the seas where it explodes. The next scene shows Handy standing on the scaffolding of a tall building that is under construction. He tries to grab a paint brush from the bucket, but he can not do it due to his lack of hands. This makes him angry. Suddenly, Willia flies by and bites him on the shoulder with her fangs, forcing him to scream in pain. Then Willia uses her wings to slap him off the scaffolding. He falls to the ground where he splatters. Willia flies away again, continuing to look for her next prey. The next scene shows Anki reading a book. Suddenly, Willia shows up and tackles him to the ground. However, since Anki is a lizard and Willia is scared of lizards, Willia decides to fly away in fear instead of mauling Anki. Anki then sighs and becomes confused. Willia's fear of lizards has saved him. At Paws's house, Paws is seen playing a poker game with Random, Raymond, and Stacy. Paws then goes to the toilet to urinate after telling Stacy, Random, and Raymond that they can still play poker with themselves while waiting for her to come back. Random, Raymond, and Stacy continue to play poker. Eventually, Random loses the poker game then decides to leave the house, leaving Raymond and Stacy. When Random walks just a few meters from Paws's house, Willia the flying fox suddenly comes down and tackles Random to the ground, biting her. She then bites her again, harder, causing her death. After having finished mauling Random, Willia looks at Paws's house, and then decides to go to the house to search for her next preys. Meanwhile, inside Paws's house, Paws is still sitting on the toilet in the bathroom, reading a newspaper. Suddenly, she hears a lot of crashing sounds, along with a few screams outside. So, she goes out to investigate the sounds, only to find that the poker table has been trashed, while Raymond and Stacy have been dead with a few bite marks on their heads and a few claw marks on their bodies. This leaves Paws herself shocked. But then Willia appears, having snuck behind her. Willia lunges towards her, tackling her down and biting her to death. After she finished, Willia leaves Paws's house and procceeds to head to the amusement park. At the amusement park, many tree friends seem to be happy there. It was until Willia strikes the park. Firstly, at the roller coaster. The carts are running on the track. Suddenly, Willia quickly flies by and bites a passenger's head, Russell, and then carries him away with her fangs. This situation makes all passengers on the carts shocked. Later, Willia, still carrying Russell with her fangs, finally drops Russell down. Russell screams as he falls until he eventually splatters on the ground, leaving a lot of blood. The next scene shows Mime standing on a contest stage with the generic tree spectators watching it. The ferocious flying fox flies to the contest, where she tackles Mime down and bites him to death with her fangs. The spectators scream and then flee before Willia could chase them. The next scene shows Water Flower and Beava watching TV in the living room in their house. They are watching the breaking news about a ferocious flying fox attacking the amusement park, with Lumpy as the news reporter and a few generic tree friends being seen running in the background. However, Willia manages to catch one generic tree friend in the background and bite him to death with her fangs, and then files away from the screen. Suddenly, before Lumpy could say any more words about the breaking news, Willia suddenly lunges and bites Lumpy's neck, causing Lumpy to scream. The TV screen then goes static. This situation completely leaves Water Flower and Beava speechless. Back at the asumement park, Willia has just finished mauling another generic tree friend with her fangs. Suddenly, she is confronted by Cascade. Willia fiercely charges toward Cascade, while Cascade quickly pulls out her magic wand and shoots Willia with a great accuracy, turning her back to her normal from. Not only that, it also removed the Solaris's hypnosis spell. Willia checks herself again and sees that she has been, indeed, turned back to her original form, so she is now happy. Suddenly, Cascade angrily confronts her and says that she needs to look at every mistake she made at the amusement park. Meanwhile, a taxi arrives at the amusement park, with Water Flower and Beava as the passengers. They go to the amusement park to confront both Cascade and Willia. They further blame Willia a lot more for her mistakes, though Cascade does not get off scot-free. Willia seems to have become traumatized by the mistakes she made when she was a ferocious flying fox. She says to them that she was brainwashed by Solaris as the reason why she did the mistakes. She also apologizes to them that it will not happen again and begs them to forgive her for that. However, Cascade, Water Flower, and Beava are still angry at her. Later that night, at The Treeless Sisters' hous, Water Flower, Willia, and Beava are sleeping in their bedrooms. . Suddenly, Solaris mysteriously shows up again in a burst of purple smokes in Willia's bedroom, preparing to turn her into a flying fox and brainwash her again. She succeeds again, albeit off-screen. Later at Beava's bedroom, Willia suddenly appears and bites Beava on the shoulder, causing Beava to scream before she is killed by the flying fox, while Solaris stands by, happily watching Willia the flying fox doing the job. Beava's scream makes Water Flower wake up in her bedroom and go to Beava's bedroom to check the situation. She turns the lights on using the switch in Beava's bedroom. The lights disintegrate Solaris into purple dust. But her dice stick remains intact. Solaris's death also turns Willia back to her normal state again. Willia is then confronted by the angry Water Flower who yells at her and then points to Beava's dead body on the bed. Willia apologizes again, but Water Flower punishes her with a slap to her face. After this, Willia mourns Beava's dead body, while Water Flower decides to grab Solaris's dice stick and checks on it. Suddenly, a beam is suddenly shot from Solaris's dice stick to Water Flower and it turns her into a musk deer, while also somehow brainwashing herself. As a result, she loses her antlers, grows two fangs in her mouth, and gains purple skin and light purple eyes. Willia then looks at the change and is terrified by it. Water Flower then lunges at Willia and mauls her to death with her fangs. The episode then ends. Deaths *Disco Bear, Ace, Handy, Random, Raymond, Stacy, Paws, Lumpy, Beava, and a few generic tree friends are mauled to death by Willia. *Russell splatters on the ground after being dropped by Willia. *Solaris is disintegrated by the lights. *Willlia is mauled to death by Water Flower the musk deer. Goofs *After Willia finished biting Disco Bear with her fangs, her fangs got blood on it. But in the next scene where she comes to Paws's house for help, the blood on her fangs disappeared (debatable; she may have cleaned her fangs off-screen). Trivia *Part 1 of the episode focuses on Willia finding benefits of being a flying fox, but has to seek help from someone who can turn her back into her original form after being recognized as "monster" by Water Flower and Beava. Meanwhile, Part 2 of the episode focuses on Willia's ferocious rampage as a flying fox after being brainwashed by Solaris. *Water Flower's musk deer form in this episode bears a resemblance to Solaris's appearance. The differences are that her skin's and eyes' colors are lighter than Solaris's, and she has no hair. *As of September 27, this episode is no longer a part of the regular series. Instead, it is now a Specy Spooktacular VII episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular